Life In The City
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: Life in the city isn't all what it cracks up to be... Take a look at bulling and stuff... Yeah


Okay this is a work of fiction describing bulling verbally and the many different stories I MADE up! So please don't think any off it's real it's made up people and a plot... Not my best but whatever. So enjoy an remember to report any bulling and stop anyone from causing self-harm. Save a life today call: **L.O.V.E.'**, (**L**eave **O**ut **V**iolenc**E) **1-800-DONT CUT (1-800-366-8288)

"Hey you see that boy over their... yeah the one doing his homework."

"Yeah... He's a total loser. Why didn't he do it at home like a normal person?"

"Yeah... He must have been like... Like... Playing video games. And look he didn't even change his clothes! Eww! What a dork."

_Yeah what they don't know is that he spent all night trying to talk his friend out of suicide... he's calm because he managed to talk him out of it just in time. He's just a little sad because he isn't feeling to good. You see he sick and doesn't want anyone to know. And on top of that he comes to school and gets bullied. How do I know... I'm the nurses aid._

"HEY look over there at Miranda, that girl with all the makeup on. Such a sleaze."

"Yeah she must my doing all her friends... you know that their almost all guys right?"

"I didn't know that we'll... talk... to her later about that."

"Yeah. She like totally deserves to be talked to about being a whore. I mean what if she goes after our boyfriends. I mean it would get her street cred."

_Yeah... she doesn't do all her guy friends and she is bullied here at school to. They won't ever know that when she goes home her dad and mom ignore her and at times her dad will get drunk and will beat her. THAT'S why she wears so much makeup to school. And she's just to tired at school to stop her bullies like the two girls in front of me. She doesn't want help out of her problems. Why? Because she loves her parents and hopes that one day they will to. How do I know... I helped her when she broke down in the school bathrooms._

"Hey look at Micheal... he's wearing another sweatshirt. He could lose a few pounds couldn't he?"

"He's total wanna be jock. I mean seriously if he needs that big of a sweat shirt he needs to get some more exercise. But totally not even jock worthy..."

_No he isn't. He's not even fat. He's more than likely skinnier than both of those girls. The only reason that he wears baggier clothes than usual is that he began cutting himself to get rid of the pain he was feeling since his dad left taking his twin sister with him. He wants to feel alive so he cuts himself so he feels emotion. But he's really scared that his sister is being hurt and that he'll never see her again. But how do I know this? Because I used to be his sister's best friend. And now he gets bullied because he wears to big of a sweatshirt and wears a small cross on his neck. Nobody but me knows that it's the last thing he has of his sister. No one even cares._

"Hey look at the girl behind us. She is wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Totally sick."

"Yeah it is. And We're going to have to work with her and her brother on the project. Yuck."

"Yeah what happens if she like spreads germs or something. We need to ask to have our partners switched to like Justin and Stephine."

"Yeah, We'll ask Montelli to switch us. Then we don't have to work with the freak squad."

_Yeah I wear my older sister's hand-me-down clothes. That's how I know what all those kids are going through. Their my best friends. Reuben, Miranda, Micheal, Tod, and me,Alex, and you might ask why I wear the same clothes everyday. Well my family can barely afford food for half the month, let alone get any clean clothes. And they won't every know what I've been through. Never once will they care. Once I was like them but rumors were spread, I got my heart broken and the whole school began to hate me. All in a week. But you know what. I'm just fine now that I have real friends that I can count on. And I've moved on. I'm helping out at shelters along with these people I used to pick on, who later became my best friends. Now all I have to do is make other people see this._

I'm against Bullying. Please make it stop. Whenever you see it please, tell someone. Don't EVER let something like go on. It could lead to depression and later to suicide if going for to long. SO please speak up and against bulling before something gets out of hand.


End file.
